


Nightmares and memories

by randomKduck (orphan_account)



Series: through the multi-verses [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, imma keep it as light as possible, memorie recovory, this has a little bit of kadyverse in it, this is mostly so people can get a feel on the personalities of my girl(s) and boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: Luna can't remember her life before dimention travel, but she's Okay with that.Kolasi can't tell the others about what he did to warrent banishment from his dimension, but he might have too.Neggaro is trying to go aggainst his past, but he keeps repeating it.Zvezda is just trying to give his family some love, but it gets hard to talk to them when they aren't willing to talk.Or, the four dimension travelling siblings end up in a world too similar to all of their birth ones, and Zvezda's (so far) the only one without probloms.
Series: through the multi-verses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766659





	Nightmares and memories

Luna was climbing a tall pine tree, the sunset behind her taunting her with it's beauty, beconing her to climb closer to it's home in the sky. Luna climbed higher but not with the same speed she normally does, even though her body was telling her this was as fast as she went. She was out of breath, even though she didn't normally lose it so quickly after starting a climb. As her hair bounced against her neck, she began to realise it felt shorter. 

Luna got to the top, feeling light-headed but accomplished, she looked to the sunsunset, but the beauty she wished to see was gone. "aw man!" Luna said, "I missed it again!" 

She felt overcome with deja vu as she began to climb down. She set her foot on a branch, but wen she went to move her hand to a lower one, the branch broke, and Luna was in the air. Falling, falling, and when Luna hit the ground.

Luna woke up gasping. She leaned forward on her knees, and started retching. She felt someone touch her shoulder, and flinched, "it's Okay Luna, It's just u- me" Kolasi said, she looked up at him, dry heaving done.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked after a moment of quiet. Luna shook her head, hugging Kolasi before he could move away from her. She could sense his worried look.

"So, Should I make breakfast?" Luna asked quietly, Kolasi smiled "isn't it a little early?" He asked, Luna shook her head, "it's 6:05 in the morning, And I was planning on making pancakes, so my nightmare woke me up right on time." 

"But don't pancakes take very little time to make?" Kolasi asked, then backtracked, "do you even have what you need for pancakes?" Luna backed up enough for him to see her cheeky smile. 

"Winging it again?" He asked, though he didn't really need her nod of conformation. He sighed, "do you have _any_ ingredients?" He asked, Luna shook her head, "scavenging" she said, getting up. 

"I'll be back with breakfast" she said, walking off, "don't purposfully get lost," he said, there was no response, " _Luna_ " "Okay, Okay, I'll pay attention to where I'm going. Sheesh" Luna said, waving her brothers worries away from her like they were annoying flies. 

Kolasi still wasn't convinced.


End file.
